The Spirit of Autumn:Untold Truths
by CommanderGreya
Summary: The Spirit of Autumn has been eluding the other three Seasonal Spirits for centuries. When one thing leads to another, they may get more than they bargained for. RotBTD two-shot.


**The Spirit of Autumn: Untold Truths**

**"Autumn is as joyful and sweet as an untimely end." - Rémy de Gourmon**

* * *

A blizzard raged across the snowy planes of the North Pole, the icy wind howling around the towers of Saint Nicholas' Workshop. But inside everything was normal; Elves and Yetis went about their business.

Far away from the busy halls and corridors, in a quiet room in one of the many towers, three Seasonal Spirits were gathered, talking to each other.

Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, was a pale boy with intense white hair and his eyes glinted mischievously. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with intricate patterns of ice accross it and brown pants. On the wall behind him leaned his signature sheperd's crook.

"Congrats' on becoming a Guardian, Punzie.", Jack told a green eyed girl beside him.

Rapunzel von Corona was the Spirit of Spring and the new Guardian of Creativity. She wore a pink dress and was, like Jack, barefoot. That, however, wasn't the most remarkable thing about her; it was the 70 feet of blonde hair that were done up in a complicated braid, which nearly reached the ground. Her pink dress was augmented with green plant patterns.

She smiled a little: "Thanks Jack."

"Now tha' only on' missin is tha' blasted Spirit o' Autumn."

Their attention shifted to Merida Dunbroch, a readhead with blue eyes,who was wearing a dark blue dress and a quiver full of arrows around her shoulder. Her bow leaned on the chair she sat on. Merida was the Spirit of Summer and the Guardian of Courage.

"Do you think he'll come?", Rapunzel asked.

"I dont know.", Jack answered.

"We donnae even know wha' 'e looks like, because no one's eva met 'im!", Merida yelled, clearly frustrated.

"I did.", Rapunzel mentioned casually.

"Ye what now!?"

"You could've told us that earlier, y'know?", Jack replied.

"Well donnae jus' sit there: Tell us about 'im!", Merida urged her friend.

"Well, it's been a while. About 190 years, to be exact.", Rapunzel told them, blushing slightly. "I don't remember all of our encounter, but it went something like this: I had recently found myself immortal and invisible to normal people, becoming a spirit does that for you. At the time I hadn't known that. I had been confused and scared. I had no idea what had happened. Then this young man suddenly stood in front of me and asked me what I was doing there. After I had explained to him what was going on, he took me to Bunny's burrow and told me that I would find answers to my questions there."

Jack and Merida looked at each other. They remembered the day when Aster Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny, introduced them to the new spirit he had found in front of his burrow. The two older Spirits quickly took a liking to the kind and creative girl. And although they were the older ones, Jack having been a spirit for as long as 200 years and Merida having surpassed the 700 years of her existence as a spirit, it was often Rapunzel who ended many of their usual fights. Now, about 200 years later, they were best friends.

"That's right, you never told us how you got to Bunny's burrow.", Jack commented.

"We jus' asuumed tha' ye 'woke up' there, because o' tha' connection between spring an' easter.", Merida explained, looking pensive.

"I remember, that he was very kind to me and calmed me down. But when I met you, and you told me hat I was the Spirit of Spring, I was too overwhelmed with the whole situation and it slipped my mind.

Before Rapunzel could give her friends an answer, a sinister chuckle echoed through the room.

From the shadows came a voice all of them recognized:"Well, well, well, it seems that the Spirit of Autumns reputation really does precede him."

The spirits quickly sprung into action. Jack whirled around and took his staff, while Merida was already notching an arrow. They stood back to back with Rapunzel, whose hands were enveloped in the golden shine of her magic.

"Show yerself, coward!", Merida yelled.

"My, my, I see you are as feisty as ever.", the person commented. Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares and the Guardians' arch enemy stepped out of the room's shadowy corner. He was a tall man with silver-gold eyes, black hair and pale grey skin who wore a black garb, befitting the Nightmare King.

"Pitch.", Jack growled, pointing his staff at Pitch. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, of all places."

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me in that tone, Frost."

"What do you want?", Rapunzel asked. "Why are you here?"

"Hmm, I could not help it, but I overheard you talking about my...", Pitch paused for a moment, seemingly searching for the right word. "acquaintance."

"You know the Spirit of Autumn?"

"Of course I know him, dear Jack, everyone knows him, you probably have all been in his presence before."

The three spirits shared confused looks, Jack and Merida were very sure they had never laid eyes upon the Spirit of Autumn.

"But that is not the matter here. If I am not mistaken, you wanted to meet the Spirit of Autumn himself."

"Yes, I asked Mother Nature herself to invite him here. If he listened to somebody, then it would be her, I'm sure.", Jack answered.

An evil grin crossed Pitch's face. "Oh how naïve you are Frost. I can offer you to deliver him the message instead. If you want Mother Nature not to die, that is."

"What?! What do you mean with that? Why would she die?", Rapunzel asked in a panicked voice.

"Are you saying that Autumn would kill Mother Nature?"

"They are not on rather good terms, Frost. She betrayed him and he still holds a grudge, more than a thousand years later."

"Wha' could she have done to make 'im want ta kill her?"

"That I don't know, it would be best if you asked him in person."

"If you haven't noticed Pitch, he isn't here.", Jack quipped.

"Well, how about I tell you where to find him? That would benefit you greatly, wouldn't it?", Pitch offered.

"Why are you doing this?"

Instead of answering Rapunzel's question Pitch just laughed, disappearing in a cloud of black sand and leaving behind a piece of parchment.

* * *

It was a rainy, overcast day enveloped by crisp winds as the three seasons were on their way to find the Spirit of Autumn. The parchment Pitch left behind led them to a large island in the Atlantic. It was empty, no trees, no structures, only grass and stones. The harsh ocean unleashed tremendous waves upon the rocky shore. It made the island feel forlorn and yet there was something else, something which gave the island an aura of importance.

"It's so beautiful here.", Rapunzel marveled, while looking around. Grassy plains and slight hills as far as she could see.

"Yeah, you're right. And it's so peaceful here.", Jack added.

"Aye, that it is."

"You have a lot of nerve saying that here, of all places, skozkr.", a sharp voice hissed at them.

Merida whirled around to see a tall young man with auburn hair and green eyes. He was wearing brown pants and a fine dark green tunic with golden embroidery. A sword hung on his right side from a black belt; his hand resting on its pommel.

"What are ye doing 'ere, Lochlannach?", Merida growled and notched an arrow, as if on instinct.

"I could ask you the same question. To come to the place of your peoples greatest betrayal without any trace of shame. Calling this place, where thousands let their lives, peaceful. Is that how ignorant you are, you Scottish wench?", the man scoffed and drew his sword.

"Say tha' again, ye bloody basterd and I'll rip ya guts right out yer throat!", Merida fumed and was about to charge the man, but was held back by Jack and Rapunzel. The conversation left them shocked. Never have they seen their friend display such rage.

"Uhh, excuse my friend", Jack smiled nervously at the man while stepping between Merida and him. "I'm Jack and this is Rapunzel and Merida. We're looking for the Spirit of Autumn."

"Yes we were led here by Pitch, we didn't mean to intrude on this sacred place.", Rapunzel contributed.

His gaze focused on her. Rapunzel felt slightly uncomfortable with his intense eyes on her.

"Did you just say Pitch!? As in Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares?"

"I- Uhh- Yes I did.", she stammered as he came closer to her. "Why- Why do you ask?"

"By the gods! Oh I should have known, that cunning snake.", All form of hostility disappeared from the man as he sheathed his sword. "My deepest apologies, I let my emotions got the better of me."

"Who are ye anyway? Yer a spirit too, aren't ya?", Merida who had meanwhile freed herself from Rapunzel's grasp, inquired.

"Ah, pardon my lack of manners your Highness. I am the Spirit of Fall, or Autumn as you might say.", the man replied and gave a small bow with his fist over his heart.

"And do you have a name?", Jack interjected, only to flinch when Rapunzel swatted his arm. "Uh, sorry."

The Spirit of Autumn seemed amused, a small smile on his lips. "Well, do you want the full version or the short one?"

"Yer name can't be tha' long!"

"Well, it's the titles. My full name, with all the titles, which I hold and held, would be: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, High Chief of the Northern Coalition, Chief of Berk and New Berk, Vanquisher of the Red Death and Drago Bludvist, Bane of Grimmel the Grisly, Dragon Master, Saviour of Svartalfheim, Conqueror of Rangarvellir, Champion of Loki, Spirit of Autumn and Harbinger of Death."

The three other spirits shared a look of astonishment, but eventually began grinning at each other.

"That's a mouthful and a lot to explain."

"We have a lot of time Jack. Come, sit down."

* * *

**Okay, something entirely new from me, but I have been wanting to write a Big Four Story since forever. This will be a two-shot, so a lot of question will be probably answered in the second part.**

**Nonetheless, some words need explaining:**

**-Skozkr; Old Norse for "Scottish"; the closest thing I could find to describe a person from Scotland**

**-Lochlannach; Scottisch Gealic/Old Irish for "Norse, Norseman"**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and would be glad about any feedback.**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal! Until next time!**

**-Eric**


End file.
